


Drowsy, drinking, I keep thinking

by AvaDay



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Черно-белые, страшные, волшебные сны.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowsy, drinking, I keep thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2007ом году.

Ему снится отец, дающий интервью какому-то журналу; ему снится Лори Спенсер и их первый поцелуй на школьном стадионе; ему снится брошенная машина матери; ему снится урок биологии в десятом классе. Иногда ему снится, что он – уже не он. Счастливец, не помеченный фамилией Эколлз. Кому можно делать все, что захочется. Кто не обязан отчитываться перед всем миром за то, что живет. Черно-белые, страшные, волшебные сны. Он смотрит в пустое зеркало, он чувствует то, что не должен. И впервые уверен в чем-то. Меньше всего на свете он хочет знать, что снится ему в этих снах. Когда он просыпается после, то задыхается. Хватает ртом воздух и вспоминает. Смотрит на спящую рядом Веронику, осторожно целует ее плечо и боится спрашивать, что снится ей.


End file.
